


After show, i long for you

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Vibrator, Wall Sex, er - Freeform, larry - Freeform, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis perd un pari, et est obligé de porter un vibromasseur pendant le concert. Harry saisit sa chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After show, i long for you

  


  
Tout ça était de la faute de Niall.

Il avait fait un stupide pari avec Louis, et avait bien évidement triché, parce que bien sûr, Niall ne pariait que seulement si il était sûr qu'il allait gagner.

Harry était entré dans la loge au moment où Louis était en train d'étaler du lubrifiant sur un petit vibromasseur violet, caché derrière un paravent.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ça Lou ?**  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ?** Répond Louis en baissant son pantalon.  
 **\- Oh...** Harry regarde autour de lui, mais tout le reste de l'équipe est trop occupé sur scène à régulariser le son des instruments pour se rendre compte qu'il manquait deux membres du groupe à l'appel.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Mais, tu n'as pas vraiment le temps de tu sais...et puis, depuis quand... ?**

Harry aide tout de même Louis à porter l'objet, et il a même le temps de lorgner sa peau délectable avant que Niall déboule dans la pièce en tenant une bouteille de bière à la main.

\- **Alors Louis, comment tu te sens ?** dit-il en finissant sa boisson d'un trait.  
 **\- C'est super inconfortable**...grogne Louis en cambrant son dos.  
 **\- Mais t'es ignoble**! Crie Harry au blond qui se contente de rigoler en s'éloignant.

C'était juste un pari stupide, Louis avait parié a Niall qu'il n'arriverait pas sucer Josh entre deux répétitions. Il ne savait pas que le Josh en question harcelait Niall depuis quelques semaines après avoir passé une nuit intoxiquée en sa compagnie.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ok** , avait répondu Niall en tapant dans la main de Louis. Il était revenu sept minutes et trente-huit secondes plus tard, avec les lèvres enflées et les joues roses. Louis ne le croyait pas jusqu'à ce que Josh arrive à son tour, le jean déboutonné, et une trace de sperme sur sa cuisse.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Alors, tiens**. Niall lui avait donné un paquet marron. **Tu vas mettre ça pendant tout le concert.**

Et Louis n'était pas un mauvais perdant, alors il avait accepté sans rechigner.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Bonsoir Wembley !!** Criait Niall dans son micro. Il faisait son petit speech habituel devant les fans en euphorie, suivi de près par Liam qui le tenait par l'épaule.

Zayn était assis vers l'arrière, faisant quelques signes aux fans, Louis se tenait debout à côté des musiciens, et Harry observait Louis. Il observait ses fesses plutôt.  
Louis ne le montrait pas, mais Harry voyait très bien qu'il avait du mal à bouger avec ce damné sex toy niché entre ses fesses. Il regardait autour de lui, lançant un sourire rassurant à Harry quand il croisa son regard, puis il baissa les yeux en entrouvrant les lèvres, signe qu'il était au bord de l'excitation.

Heureusement que son t shirt était assez long pour couvrir son entre jambe. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se faire remarquer avec une trique spectaculaire, en plein milieu d'un concert regroupant plus de 90 000 personnes.  
Quand il chantait, sa voix tremblait, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, et Niall ne lâchait plus ce sourire narquois qui s'affichait sur son visage dès qu'il passait à côté du châtain.

Harry avait vraiment envie de le gifler.

Il était frustré, frustré à l'idée de savoir que Louis était désespéré, mais qu'il n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir le toucher. Il rêvait de Louis la nuit, il rêvait de son corps, sa voix, la douceur de sa peau. Il rêvait de pouvoir le toucher comme toutes ses précédentes copines l'on fait.

Louis n'était que son meilleur ami, et Harry tombait pour lui de plus en plus chaque jour.

Mais le problème était que Louis ne l'aimait pas dans ce sens là. Quand Harry le câlinait, il avait l'impression de tenir le monde entre ses bras, mais Louis tenait juste son meilleur ami contre lui. C'était dur, mais il vivait avec.  
Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait trop loin, et Harry peinait à garder ses mains près de son propre corps. Après tout, Louis portait un vibromasseur dans son cul, alors il ça ne le dérangerait surement pas si Harry l'aidait avec l'énorme érection qu'il l'empêchait de bouger le moindre doigt de pied.

Il giflera Niall, puis il l'embrassera après.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- J'ai...survécu...** dit Louis faiblement en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Niall. Ce dernier lui rit au visage puis l'embrasse sur la joue.  
 **\- Vas-t-on enfin convertir Louis l'hétéro aux joies de la sodomie ?**  
 **\- Jamais !** murmure Louis en s'essuyant le front.

Liam qui passe à côté, s'arrête et fait un tour sur lui-même.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Louis ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu es malade ?**  
 **\- Quoi ?**  
 **\- Tu es tout rouge. En fait tu l'as été pendant tout le spectacle...tu vas bien ?**

Niall rigole encore et donne une tape sur les fesses du mécheux. Louis lâche un couinement, puis s'appuie contre le mur en se tenant dramatiquement le ventre.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Il a juste l'anus un peu dilaté, t'inquiètes pas ça ira mieux demain !**

Liam fronce les sourcils, puis secoue la tête en marchant à reculons. Niall peut devenir dangereux quand il s'y met.  
 **  
**  
 **\- T'es louche comme mec. Ne t'approche pas de moi.** Il s'enferme dans l'une des trois loges.

Harry qui avait suivi la scène de loin, n'attendait plus que le blond se décide à aller tourmenter les musiciens. Ou Ashton des 5sos. Ses vœux furent vite exaucés lorsque Louis pinça le téton de Niall qui n'en finissait plus de rigoler et tourner autour de lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Va lécher le cul de quelqu'un d'autre**! Crie Louis faiblement. Mais Niall ne l'entendait déjà plus, le son de son rire résonnant longuement derrière lui.

Harry s'approche, et pose une main sur l'épaule de Louis qui sursaute en arrière. Il se relaxe lorsqu'il voit que ce n'est que son meilleur ami, et en profite même pour tomber dans ses bras.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aaah Hazza, si tu savais comme c'est la galère...**  
 **\- Hmm...** Harry n'entendait rien. Il ne sentait que Louis entre ses bras, et c'était assez pour former une brume autour de son cerveau.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu veux bien m'aider à l'enlever ? Je ne crois pas que je pourrais bouger le moindre...**

Harry n'attendit pas la suite, il poussa Louis contre le mur, vérifiant si le couloir était libre, puis s'empressa de tomber à genoux devant les jambes de son ami. D'une seule main, il déboutonne son pantalon puis le glisse le long de ses cuisses.  
 **\- Haa-rold, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Murmure Louis. Il est loin. Il est là physiquement, mais son esprit est ailleurs, et Harry compte bien profiter de l'occasion.

C'est mal, il le sait, mais il ne trouve pas le courage en lui d'arrêter.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je t'aide à**...Il déglutit lorsqu'il se retrouve face à l'épaisseur de l'érection qui se dresse devant lui. **Te débarrasser de ta galère.**

Il regarde brièvement autour de lui une deuxième fois, puis baisse le boxer vert pomme du mécheux. Il a presque envie de pleurer à la vue de ce membre sur lequel il fantasme depuis des mois. Mais il n'a pas le temps de rêver trop longtemps là-dessus. Il se précipite sur le gland, engloutissant la longueur en une seule fois.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Woah ! Temps mort Harold !!**

Quand Louis l'appelait Harold ça ne présumait jamais rien de bien. C'était soit bon, soit mauvais.  
Louis tira sur les cheveux de Harry, faisant basculer sa tête vers l'arrière. Son membre glissa d'entre les lèvres du bouclé, qui levait justement ses yeux vitreux vers lui. A cette vue, Louis ne réfléchit pas deux fois. Il enfoui le visage de son cadet entre ses jambes, l'incitant à reprendre les commandes.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. Il allait et venait rapidement, creusant ses joues à leur maximum, et descendant profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il en étouffe presque. Il avait presque oublié le fait qu'ils étaient dans un couloir, que le concert venait à peine de terminer.

Donc il y avait surement encore des fans dans le stade, et un membre du staff passerait surement à un moment ou un autre. C'est le bruit d'une porte se fermant qui fait réagir les deux jeunes. Louis s'empresse de remonter son pantalon tandis que

Harry se met par terre contre le mur en se tenant les cheveux.

Zayn marche vers eux, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Il s'arrête en les regarde alternativement, puis hausse les sourcils en direction du bouclé. Louis se contente de lever les épaules, en priant que le pakistanais ne remarque pas le fait que son jean est dé zippé.

Manque de chance pour lui.  
 **  
**  
 **\- On va dire que je n'ai rien vu**. Dit Zayn doucement en s'approchant de la loge ou Liam s'était enfermé cinq minutes plus tôt. **Liam, est ce que t'a du....**

Liam ouvre automatiquement la porte et tire Zayn vers la pièce. Il échange quelques mots avec lui, puis Liam sort sa tête de l'entrebâillement lançant un regard accusateur vers ses deux amis.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Vous êtes sérieux** ? Lance-t-il.

Louis lève son majeur en sa direction, puis prend Harry par la main.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Harry.**

Louis ferme la porte à double tour puis se retourne en croisant les bras.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'on..mmh**

Harry s'était jeté sur Louis à nouveau, le plaquant encore une fois contre le mur. Seulement cette fois ci, il avait scellé leur lèvres ensemble. Louis se débattit quelques secondes, puis il se laissa faire une fois qu'Harry caressa sa langue autour de la sienne. Harry plaquait ses grandes mains autour des joues du mécheux, le gardant ainsi en place. Il lui léchait l'intérieur de la bouche, lui mordillait les lèvres et se pressait contre lui jusqu'à en étouffer leurs deux corps. Le bouclé l'embrassait avec insistance, peut être même avec rage, il ne lâcha Louis qu'au moment ou celui-ci tira sur les cheveux de son cadet.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je...** Louis haleta, **te ferais savoir que ta bouche était sur ma queue avant.**  
 **\- Et alors ? Tu la veux encore ?**

Louis fixa longuement les lèvres enflées du jeune Harry, luisantes de salive. Il hocha la tête jusqu'à en avoir le tournis. Son jean se trouva à ses chevilles en un rien de temps. Harry n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il poussait déjà le membre contre le fond de sa gorge savourant les gémissements qu'il arrivait à tirer du mécheux. Louis tenait Harry par ses épaisses boucles, tentant en vain de garder ses hanches en place. Il perdit le contrôle un instant, et poussa son bassin vers l'avant, étouffant presque Harry sur place.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Oh...merde, je suis désolé, je voulais pas..**

Harry se retire en toussant, essuyant le coin de ses yeux du revers de sa main. Il respire à grande bouffées, tenant toujours la verge de Louis dans une main.  
 **  
**  
 **\- C'est pas grave** , il chuchote embrassant lentement le dessous du membre. Il sort sa langue, et lèche autour de son entre jambe, ses boucles caressant doucement la peau du chatain. Puis il remonte sa langue le long de la longueur, et ferme ses lèvres autour du gland lorsqu'il l'atteint.

\- **Tu peux y aller.**

Louis pousse ses hanches en avant, et détruit littéralement l'intérieur de la bouche du bouclé. Il tient Harry par les cheveux, tandis qu'il ramone son membre entre ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais Harry était juste magnifique avec ses lèvres étirées autour d'une queue. Il accéléra le pas, ignorant les larmes qui se formaient aux coins des yeux du bouclés. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, regardant Louis droit dans les yeux, il baisse la glissière de son jean avec sa main libre, et sort sa propre érection. Il prenait évidemment son pied sur l'action, si la façon dont il mouvait son poing autour de son membre pouvait donner une quelconque indication....  
 **  
**  
 **\- Ok ok, stop ! Je vais jouir**... Louis lâcha Harry qui tomba en arrière en se tenant la mâchoire. Il ne disait plus rien, mais il souriait, signe qu'il allait bien.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais**...Louis sauta hors de son pantalon et tira Harry par le bras, le remettant sur ses pieds. **Fourre moi** , murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille, avec ça. Il prend la verge du bouclé en main, et la caresse de haut en bas lentement.

Harry se mord la lèvre.

-x-

Louis se retrouve pressé contre le mur, les jambes pendant en l'air, sa vie ne tenant qu'au bras de Harry qui le plaque contre le mur. Il a ses bras attaché autour du cou de son cadet, alors que celui-ci va et vient en lui avec force.  
 **  
**  
 **\- H-harry... !** Louis gémit, se sentant rebondir contre le mur.  
 **\- Hmm ? Tu sais Louis ?** Harry serre ses doigts contre la peau des cuisses de Louis qu'il agrippe fortement. Tu sais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire ?

Louis ne répond pas, trop occupé à sucer des traces dans le cou du plus jeune. Il contient à peine ses cris, que les loges avoisinnantes entendent surement, mais ça, les deux jeunes n'en ont rien a faire.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Tu me rends fou, Lou. Complètement dingue...** Harry capture ses lèvres en un langoureux baiser. Ils gardent la cadence pendant quelques minutes de plus, mais les choses prennent une fin trop vite, lorsque Harry tapa sa main contre le mur, ne pouvant plus contenir son orgasme. Louis le suivit de près, mordant avec force sur son poignet.

-x-  
 **  
**  
 **\- Lou ?** Harry jette une serviette autour de ses épaules **. Passe ton micro, on a oublié de les rendre. J'espère qu'on ne les a pas foutu.**

Louis ramasse la boite de son micro, mais se stoppe net. La lumière rouge est allumée, ce qui indique que l'appareil est en marche. Il déglutit, en regardant Harry.  
 **  
**  
 **-Quoi ?** dit celui-ci en ramassant le vibromasseur. Il pourrait servir pour d'autres occasions.  
 **\- Euh... si je te disais qu'on avait pas éteint nos batteries, tu dirais quoi ?**  
 **\- Qu'on est vraiment trop cons pour oublier que....oh non.**  
 **\- C'est bon. On est connecté sur la fréquence de Ni seulement...j'espère qu'il a enlevé ses oreillettes**

Un coup à la porte fait sursauter les deux jeunes. Louis se met à couiner et saute dans les bras de Harry.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Toujours pas !** Crie l'accent tordu de l'irlandais à travers le bois de la porte.  
 **\- Bon, bah je pense qu'on ne peut vraiment pas garder de secrets dans ce groupe,** lance Harry en faisant une moue. Il avait peur que Louis se mette à le détester après tout ceci, mais Louis lui avait promis un deuxième tour. Ils parleraient peut être de leurs sentiments demain.  
 **  
**  
 **\- Aussi...je ne suis absolument pas en état de chanter demain**. Harry se racle la gorge.

Il entend Niall rigoler au loin. Il va définitivement lui donner un coup de poing.  



End file.
